Gryffindor dan Slytherin
by Riria Ly
Summary: Lika-liku cinta seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Warning: OOC, gaje, typo


**Gryffindor dan Slytherin**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, typos, gaje, no eyd, next-gen**

 **1** **st** **(Al-Aurora)**

 _Lika-liku cinta seorang Gryffindor dan Slytherin_

Tidak ada yang lebih Al cintai di dunia ini melebihi cintanya pada Quidditch—selain keluarganya tentu saja. Sedari kecil Al sudah menggemari olahraga itu—tidak memperdulikan Ibunya—Hermione yang selalu saja mengomel tentang betapa berbahayanya olahraga yang dilakukan di atas sapu terbang itu. Tapi Al itu anak Ayahnya, sehingga ia tetap keras kepala untuk memainkannya. Anak-anak keluarga Potter memang bermain Quidditch semua—meskipun Ibu mereka melarangnya. Al sendiri menurut Ayahnya memiliki potensi sebagai pemain Quidditch sedari kecil, karena kepiawaiannya baik itu mengolah Quaffle atau pun menangkap Snitch, bahkan memukul Bludger kadang-kadang.

Oleh karena itu Ayahnya memasukkan ia dan Kakaknya—James ke sebuah Klub Quidditch saat usianya 7 tahun—sekedar untuk mengembangkan minat dan bakatnya. Dalam Klub itu, Al diajarkan untuk bermain Quiddicth yang baik dan benar bersama anak-anak penyihir seusianya. Al menyambut dengan antusias rencana Ayahnya itu, setiap akhir pekan dia akan di antar oleh Ibunya—yang kelihatan ogah-ogahan, untuk berlatih dan dijemput oleh Ayahnya saat sore hari.

Lalu pada suatu hari Ayahnya telat menjemput, dan ia yang bosan sendirian—James sakit sehingga tidak ikut berlatih, kemudian Al memutuskan untuk kembali ke lapangan Quidditch—mencoba taktik yang diajarkan pelatihnya siang tadi.

Ia naik ke atas sapu terbangnya, sembari membawa Quaffle. Ia mengelilingi lapangan beberapa kali sebelum melempar Quaffle ke arah gawang. Ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi dari berbagai arah dan jarak, sampai pada suatu saat ia terlalu kencang melempar Quaffle sehingga meleset dan keluar dari lapangan.

"ADUH, SIAPA NIH YANG LEMPAR BOLA?" teriak sebuah suara, yang sukses membuat Al membeku di sapunya. Ia melirik ke segala arah untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

"HEI TURUN KAU!" Itu dia, ada anak perempuan di ujung lapangan yang menunjuk-nunjuk padanya. Al segera saja mengemudikan sapunya menuju tempat itu.

Setelah agak dekat Al menyadari bahwa anak perempuan itu sepertinya seusia dengannya, walaupun lebih pendek beberapa senti. Dan penilaian Al tentang perempuan cilik itu adalah cantik, sebelum ia mulai mengeluarkan amukannya.

"Hei kalo mau ngelempar bola hati-hati dong, lihat keadaan sekeliling. Kepalaku hampir kena tadi. Kalo kena kau mau tanggung jawab?" cerocosnya.

"Eh itu namanya Quaffle ya bukan bola. Dan soal kepalamu yang hampir kena Quaffle aku minta maaf, setahuku lapangan ini sudah kosong tadi—jadi ya aku agak di luar batas saat melemparnya," jelas Al.

"Ya ngga bisa gitu dong, seharusnya kau ngga boleh asal lempar. Itu kan bisa bahaya kalo kena orang." Rambut merah gelap gadis itu terbang terkena angin—membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik—jika saja wajahnya tak menekuk

"Tapi kau ngga kena 'kan?"

Anak perempuan tadi berniat membalas, tapi tertahan karena teriakan seseorang. "AURY!"

"AKU KESITU DAD!" Anak tadi balas berteriak, kemudian memandang Al dari atas ke bawah sembari merengut. "Kalo ngga bisa main Quidditch, ngga usah main. Bisa bikin orang celaka tau!"

Al tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Latihan berikutnya, Al mencoba mencari gadis itu—tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia bahkan bertanya kepada teman-temannya apakah mereka mengenal seseorang bernama Aury, dilengkapi dengan deskripsinya. Tapi tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

Awalnya Al terus menerus kepikiran, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai melupakan gadis cilik itu. Tapi ia yakin jika suatu saat nanti bertemu gadis cilik itu—dia pasti akan mengenalinya.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu, dan Al masih mencintai Quidditch. Bahkan di tahun kelimanya ini dia berhasil menjabat sebagai Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, merangkap Prefect—karena kalau Al mengembalikan lencana ke Slughron izin main Quidditch akan dicabut oleh Ibundanya tercinta.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang—lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts, melayang-layang di atas sapu terbangnya sembari memikirkan strategi yang akan dipakai timnya untuk pertandingan Sabtu nanti, sendirian. Suasana tenang membuat otaknya bekerja total.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bola karet dari kantongnya, memainkannya selagi berpikir. Ia melempar bola itu kencang saat menemukan sebuah ide brilian. Tapi tak berselang lama terdengar jeritan seseorang.

"HEI KAU YANG DI ATAS CEPAT TURUN SINI!" Tak sampai dibilang dua kali, Al melajukan sapunya turun ke bawah.

Gawat, batin Al berteriak saat menyadari siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Ada apa ya?" Al pura-pura polos, menatap mata gadis berambut merah yang dikuncir kuda.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kepalaku kena bola yang kau lempar," sungut gadis itu.

"Eh.. maaf, aku kira tadi ngga ada orang." Ekspresi gadis itu makin merengut—tapi tetap kelihatan cantik menurut Al. Ya, dia merupakan salah satu dari sedikit gadis cantik seangkatannya.

Gadis itu mendengus keras. "Minta maaf memang gampang Potter. Untung kepalaku ngga apa-apa, kalo luka kau mau tanggung jawab hah?" Jika saja sikapnya tak begitu, gadis itu mungkin sudah jadi incaran Al dari dulu. Apalagi dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemain Quidditch favoritnya—Oliver Wood.

"Aku tinggal membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey 'kan, Aurora Wood?"

Dia mendecak sebal, "Dasar laki-laki, ngga pakai otak kalo mikir." Al tersinggung mendengarnya, ia termasuk murid tahun kelima yang pintar, walaupun si Aurora ini lebih pintar darinya.

"Oke deh aku minta maaf, terserah kau mau maafin atau ngga." Al undur diri, malas berdebat—apalagi dengan orang macam Aurora, bisa-bisa besok pagi baru kelar.

"Kalo ngga bisa main Quidditch, ngga usah main. Bisa bikin orang celaka tau!" Al berbalik. Apa dia bilang? Ngga bisa main Quiddicth? Yang benar saja, lalu apa arti jabatan Kapten tim yang diperolehnya? Kemarahan membuncah dalam dirinya.

Tapi tunggu. Ini seperti de javu. Rasanya ia pernah mengalami momen ini.

Ia melirik Aurora. Menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

Ia seharusnya sudah menyadari ini dari awal. Bukankah itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Aurora tampak tak nyaman, Al tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nggak kok," dalihnya.

Aurora menggeleng prihatin. "Dasar aneh." Kemudian berbalik.

"Aury."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Al agak terpanah. "bagaimana…kau tahu?"

Al tersenyum. Mulai saat itu Al bersumpah akan mendapatkan gadis itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Ternyata mendekati Aurora tidak segampang yang Al kira. Penilaian Aurora terhadap Al sudah terlanjur jelek sih—gara-gara ia suka mendebatnya di kelas Pertahanan atau Transfigurasi, jadi ya seperti itu. Al bahkan meminta bantuan Rose—yang notabene-nya adalah teman sekamarnya. Sejauh ini informasi yang diberikan oleh gadis itu cukup bermanfaat bagi Al. Tapi ia agak kaget saat mendengar Aurora membenci Quidditch.

"Tapi 'kan Ayahnya pemain Quidditch."

"Itu 'kan Ayahnya," seru Rose. "Pokoknya jangan sekali-kali menyinggung Quidditch didekat dia. Dan satu lagi, dia itu paling benci sama cowok yang banyak omong."

"Aku ngga kaya gitu kok."

"Sadar dong, kau itu bisa secerewet Aunt Mione di saat-saat tertentu. Oke, semoga sukses Al."

Berbekal informasi dari Rose—yang katanya Aurora bakal nongkrong di perpustakaan umum selepas kelas usai, untuk pertama kalinya dalam bulan ini Al memasuki perpustakaan, jangan salah sangka dulu—Al bukannya malas ke perpus, tapi ia lebih memilih mengunjungi perpustakaan asrama Slytherin saat butuh referensi untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Dan Al melihat gadis itu duduk di bagian pojok ruangan. Separuh wajah cantiknya tertutupi buku super tebal. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia langsung mendekatinya. Tak lupa ia meraih buku terdekat dari jangkauannya.

Ia sengaja menghasilkan bunyi saat menarik kursi, untuk menarik perhatian Aurora. Dan berhasil.

"Apa cuma firasatku saja, akhir-akhir ini kau sering muncul di mana-mana, Potter." Aurora kelihatan bosan akan fakta itu.

"Masa? Bukan karena kau yang selalu memikirkan aku sehingga aku berada di mana kau berada," goda Al.

Aurora mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau sakit ya?"

Al meraih tangan Aurora, gadis itu tampak cukup kaget. Al menempelkan tangan lembutnya ke keningnya. "Ngga sakit 'kan?" Aurora cepat-cepat menarik tanganya, melotot pada Al.

"Langsung ke intinya saja Potter, apa maumu hah?" Benar kata Rose, basa-basi tidak terlalu berguna pada gadis bermata biru terang itu.

"Baiklah. Mau menjadi pasanganku untuk pesta dansa valentine nanti?" Untuk sekian detik, Al melihat kekagetan di iris biru itu.

"Apa keuntungannya jika aku menerima ajakanmu?" Dia menyibakkan rambut ke belakang telinganya, membuat Al semakin bebas melihat wajah cantiknya.

"Bisa dansa bersama salah seorang cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts." Nadanya pertanyaan, tapi maksudnya pernyataan.

"Hah?" Aurora tertawa—membuatnya semakin cantik, sayang salah seorang siswi Ravenclaw menyentaknya agar diam.

"Hmm… gini deh. Aku akan mempertimbangkan ajakanmu tapi aku punya permintaan." Aurora menurunkan volumenya, dia menyuruh Al untuk mendekat. Al tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu tentu saja.

Aurora membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Mata Al membelalak sempurna saat gadis itu menjelaskan apa permintaannya.

"KENAPA HARUS ITU?" Gelagarnya. Berkat itu mereka dikeluarkan dari perpustakaan oleh sang penjaga yang galak, yang tentu saja membuat Aurora makin panas padanya.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi dikeluarkan. Padahal aku belum selesai baca buku yang tadi," katanya mencak-mencak.

"Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Kenapa permintaanmu harus itu hah?" protes Al.

"Itu memang permintaanku Potter. Terserah kalo kau ngga mau melakukannya, itu berarti aku-ngga-bakal-jadi-pasanganmu." Adegan dramatis itu ditutup dengan sibakan rambut merah gelap Aurora, gadis itu melenggang meninggalkan Al yang masih tercengang.

Singkatnya Al sudah ditolak oleh gadis itu.

Demi kumis Merlin, kenapa di antara 1000 permintaan lain, gadis itu malah menyuruhnya melakukan hal tercela tersebut.

Dengan gontai Al berjalan menuju Asrama Slytherin yang terletak di bawah tanah bangunan Hogwarts, sembari memikirkan seribu cara bagaimana pria tampan itu memenuhi keinginan gadis incarannya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya—dia membenci sebuah pertandingan Quidditch. Bagaimana ia tak membencinya, saat di mana ia seharusnya berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan tersebut—dia malah terbaring di Hospital Wing karena demam tinggi.

Dia sudah menyerahkan jabatan kapten sementara pada Scorpius—hanya untuk hari itu saja, menyemangati tim dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Obat buatan Madam Pomfrey membuatnya tidur seketika. Al tentu tidak keberatan, daripada termenung memikirkan timnya yang mungkin saja digasak Gryffindor hari itu.

Dan benar saja, saat seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dia mendapat berita buruk dalam kurun bulan ini. Slytherin kalah telak dari Gryffindor. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya.

"Ini semua salahku," desah Al.

"Ini bukan salahmu Al," kata Madelyn—sang Beater.

"Betul, kau 'kan sedang sakit Al," Kevin si Keeper tim menyetujui.

Al makin tak enak hati, jika rekan setimnya tahu alasan sebenarnya—pasti mereka tak akan sebaik ini.

"Oke kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke asrama untuk membersihkan diri, kau istirahatlah." Hanya Scorpius dan Andy yang tetap tinggal dan seorang tim Gryffindor yang luka parah.

"Wah Al, sering-sering saja kau sakit ya." Tiga orang pria memasuki rumah sakit, mendekati ranjangnya. Al melotot pada salah satunya.

"Diam James!" Dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari ke depan, Al harus membiasakan diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau harus siap-siap mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Piala Quidditch tahun ini ya, Dik." Al ingin membalas, tapi dia kelewat malas sehingga hanya mengeluarkan dengusan.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau sakit Al—daya tahan tubuhmu kan kuat, bahkan dulu sewaktu kena cacar kau masih bisa ikut main." Kata-kata Louis sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ya, _Aunt_ Mione pernah cerita Al akan mendahulukan Quidditch di atas apapun, termasuk keluarga dan tubuhnya sendiri." Al mendelik pada Scorpius yang menatap curiga padanya.

"Kalian jangan begitu teman-teman, mungkin Al memang kelelahan dan tubuhnya sudah berada pada batasnya sehingga jatuh sakit, atau mungkin saja ada alasan lain." Fred mengedip padanya. Demi baju butut Lily, jika pria itu membocorkannya—ia tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

Scorpius dan James menatap penuh curiga dari Fred ke Al.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu ya?"

Detik berikutnya sang penyelamat—yang tak lain dan tak bukan Madam Pomfrey menyuruh kelima pria itu keluar, agar Al bisa istirahat. Al menghembuskan nafas lega, tapi bukan berarti masalahnya kelar. Scorpius tipikal orang yang skeptis, jadi dia tidak akan melepaskan Al begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang kembali mendatangi ranjangnya. Al tetap memfokuskan diri pada buku ditangannya, terlalu malas untuk mencaritahu siapa orang itu ketika dia sudah bisa menebak orang itu.

"Hina aku sepuasmu Lils, kemudian cepatlah menyingkir dari sini. Aku perlu istirahat oke."

"Aku mengganggu ya?" Bukan cempreng tapi lembut dan itu sudah pasti bukan suara Lily, Al cepat-cepat mendongkak. Ia kaget setengah mati saat mendapati Aurora Wood di sampingnya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin menjawab "Tidak masalah" tapi yang keluar malah "Hah?"

"Kau ngga apa-apa?" Nada bicara gadis Gryffindor itu kelewat lembut, dan itu semakin membuat Al terbang makin tinggi.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, kau kenapa ke sini?"

Bukannya menjawab Aurora malah meremas-remas tangannya. Al pernah sekali melihatnya seperti itu, saat pelajaran terbang pertama mereka. Al menahan hasrat untuk tak meraih tangan itu.

"Anu… soal permintaanku waktu itu—" Al memotong. "Aku sudah menepatinya bukan?"

Aurora mendongkak, Al baru menyadari jika iris biru itu kelihatan sangat gusar dan cemas. "Iya, tapi kau…" Ia terdiam lagi.

Al seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, tapi dia tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tak menggenggam tangan Aurora. Dia sudah sepenuhnya siap jika gadis itu menghujaminya dengan pukulan atau hinaan atau semacam itulah. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, aku sakit begini karena minum ramuan dari Fred—besok juga pasti sembuh."

Nampak kelegaan di wajah semulus porselen itu, dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi membatalkannya.

"Jadi kau mau pergi bersamaku saat pesta valentine nanti kan?"

"Tentu!"

 ****FIN****

Holllaaaa semuaaa

Maafin ri ya belum bisa ngelanjutin fic2 dulu, tapi diusahain kok kalo ada waktu

Ini cerita rencananya ada tiga part, dengan cast yang beda tiap partnya *doain ya semoga bulan ini kelar hahaa*

Jangan lupa RnR yaaa


End file.
